A Outra Mãe
by C.Shoyo
Summary: Rachel pode até não ser mãe biológica de Beth, mas isso não significa que elas não são uma família. - TRADUÇÃO!


**História traduzida de " **inanawfulmess**" com o titulo original de "**The Other Mother**". **

**N.A.: Essa é só uma fluffy fic que eu escrevi há algum tempo. Se passa no Natal, mas não é realmente dia 25, então, sintam-se livres para ler em qualquer dia do ano. Muitos spoilers da 1ª temporada, mas nada específico.**

**N.T.: Resolvi traduzir essa história porque achei realmente fofa e valeu todo o trabalho.**

**

* * *

**

**A Outra Mãe**

_Rachel pode até não ser mãe biológica de Beth, mas isso não significa que elas não são uma família._

"Nós temos mesmo que ir?" Quinn se lamentou, batendo os cílios em direção a Rachel, esperando que seu gesto e charme agissem em seu favor para conseguir da namorada de longa data o que queria.

"Mãe!" Beth choramingou, ajustando seu pequeno corpo na cadeira da cozinha depois de se inclinar por cima da mesa para apanhar a caixa de lápis de cor. "Não se lamentar. Essa é a regra."

"Sim, Quinn," Rachel sorriu, "você, mais do que qualquer outro sabe disso.".

"Desculpe querida." Quinn pressionou um beijo no topo da cabeça da filha. "Mas, sério Rach, por que nós não podemos apenas ficar em casa? Você nem mesmo celebra o Natal!"

"Esta é a primeira vez em meia-década que estamos juntas que sua mãe resolve citar minha presença em um convite, vê?" Rachel balançou o cartão em frente aos olhos de Quinn, apontando para onde se lia 'Quinn Fabray e Convidados (Rachel pode vir também, se quiser). '

"Oun," Quinn sorriu, "Fico contente por você se sentir honrada, mas realmente, minha mãe será tão insuportável esta noite como ela sempre foi desde que você a conhece. É só uma festa estúpida de Natal para impressionar os amigos da Igreja. Ela não vai reconhecer que estamos juntas na frente de todo mundo, porque isso poderia arruinar a imagem dela. A mulher nem mesmo quer a própria neta nessa festa com medo de que algo possa ser derramado ou quebrado." Quinn arrancou o convite das mãos de Rachel, batendo o dedo no lembrete que dizia 'Festa só para adultos, favor deixar os jovenzinhos em casa. '

Rachel rolou os olhos e decidiu mudar de assunto. "Bem, por mim tudo bem, já que Beth pode ficar em casa com Brittany e elas podem sair e se divertir a beça. Certo, amorzinho?" Rachel deslizou a mão pelo cabelo de Beth, olhando sobre seu ombro para o desenho que a garotinha fazia, enquanto a mesma concordava entusiasticamente com o que dissera. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Um cartão de Natal para a vovó!" Beth respondeu enquanto cuidadosamente assinava seu nome na sua recém-aperfeiçoada letra da terceira série. "Você vai entregar a ela por mim quando for à festa de adultos?" Ela dobrou o cartão com cuidado e entregou a Rachel, que o apanhou com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça. "Obrigada!" Beth choramingou, ficando de joelhos na cadeira para enlaçar o pescoço de Rachel com os braços. "Você vai cantar uma canção pra mim antes de dormir?"

Rachel pegou a garota no colo atenciosamente para não amarrotar o cartão da Vovó. "Qualquer musica, docinho," Rachel disse enquanto Beth cruzava as pernas em sua cintura. "Você provavelmente já vai estar dormindo quando sua mãe e eu sairmos esta noite, então, que tal cantarmos sua canção da hora de dormir agora?"

"OK," Beth aquiesceu. "Podemos cantar uma canção sobre o Hanukkah?" Desde que Rachel havia se mudado com Quinn e Beth, ela começara a ensinar a mais nova sobre feriados e tradições judaicas e Beth sempre estava ansiosa para aprender mais.

"Você quer fazer isso aqui embaixo ou na sua cama, como de costume?"

"Vamos fingir que é hora de dormir!" Beth gritou, se contorcendo nos braços de Rachel, pulando direto para o chão e logo começando a subir as escadas. "Eu vou para o meu quarto e nós podemos cantar e você me cobre com o cobertor, mas depois eu levanto de novo, tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem, amorzinho, estarei lá em um minuto." Rachel sorriu para Beth, então se virou para Quinn, que estava apanhando os lápis de cor deixados por Beth, espalhados pela mesa. "Quinn, querida," ela começou gentilmente, colocando as mãos na base das costas de Quinn, para que pudessem ficar frente a frente. "O que há de errado com você hoje? Você sabe que nós temos de ir."

"Eu sei, só estou nervosa. Minha mãe nunca nos aceitou de verdade, e eu acho que ela ainda tenta negar para si mesma. Eu não quero que essa noite se torne um enorme desastre."

"Amor, não é nada que não tenhamos enfrentado antes. Eu não tenho esperanças que ela me aceite só porque meu nome está no convite. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo."

"Mas e sobre o bebê? Você sabe que ela não vai levar essa noticia tão bem assim. Eu não posso entrar lá e dizer 'Feliz Natal, mamãe. Esse ano, em vez da camisola e garrafa de vinho que costumamos lhe dar, você vai ganhar um novo netinho. Minha namorada, que você ainda nega ser minha namorada, me acertou em cheio com uma daquelas seringas enormes. Mas está tudo bem, mamãe, eu não tenho 16 anos desta vez, não precisa ficar envergonhada. Agora, onde estão os petiscos? '".

"Então nós não vamos contar a ela dessa maneira. Nem mesmo precisamos dizer nada essa noite. Além do mais, o que quer que você decida dizer a ela, eu estarei lá com você e não vou deixá-la te intimidar, eu prometo." Rachel apertou um beijinho na testa da namorada. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Todos a quem contamos até agora estão felizes por nós!"

Quinn lhe lançou um olhar sarcástico. "Nós contamos a Beth. Ela mal conta."

"De todos, ela é a que mais conta, Quinn. A opinião dela importa muito mais do que a opinião da sua mãe, e ela está animada. E, Brittany e Santana sabem também, e estão animadíssimas." Rachel fez uma pausa. "Bem, Brittany pelo menos. Tenho quase certeza de que Santana sente o mesmo, embora resolva não demonstrar. A questão é que, ta tudo bem. Eu juro. Não importa o que sua mãe disser, nós somos uma família. Ela não pode mudar isso. Entendeu?"

Quinn concordou e apertou Rachel num abraço. "Como eu sou sortuda por ter você," ela sussurrou.

Rachel a apertou de volta, com um sorriso. "Sim, eu sei."

"Você tem certeza de que quer entrar aí, Rach?" Quinn perguntou, parada diante da porta com o dedo indicador a milímetros de distancia da campainha. "Não é tarde, nós ainda podemos voltar." A porta abriu e o rosto luminoso de Judy Fabray apareceu, puxando a filha e Rachel para dentro. "Ou não," ela murmurou baixinho.

"Quinnie, Rachel, como é bom ver vocês!" Judy disse, num tom falsamente entusiasmado, dando continuidade ao show de ter seus amigos da igreja reunidos em sua casa para a festa de Natal. "Feliz Natal! Deixe-me guardar seus casacos."

"Obrigada, Judy," Rachel disse, docemente. "Foi tão gentil de sua parte ter-nos convidado. Beth lhe mandou lembranças. Ela gostaria de ter vindo essa noite. Ela nos pediu para lhe entregar isto." Rachel retirou gentilmente o cartão de sua bolsa e entregou a Judy, que rapidamente empurrou-o na cesta de cartões que os outros convidados lhe trouxeram, sem nem olha-lo direito e o amassando em sua pressa.

"Oh, sim, bem, isso não é ótimo! Estou contente por você ter encontrado outra babá, para que pudesse acompanhar Quinn esta noite." Rachel cerrou os dentes num sorriso forçado e olhou para Quinn, que apenas lhe lançou um meio sorriso, seus lábios formando as palavras 'Desculpe'. "Bem, vamos, entrem!" Judy disse, após uma pausa incomoda. "Sintam-se em casa. Pessoal, vocês lembram da minha filha Quinn, não? Essa é uma amiga dela, a Rachel."

"Namorada, mãe". Embora tenha falado em voz alta, sua voz foi abafada pelas saudações dos outros convidados, que diziam "Olá, de novo, Quinn" e "Prazer em conhecê-la Rachel" ou "Feliz Natal para vocês duas!".

"Certo, bem, sim... Mas eles não precisam saber disso." Judy murmurou através de um sorriso.

"Nós estamos juntas há mais de cinco anos, mãe, em um compromisso sério. Gostaria que você aceitasse isso."

"Quinn," Rachel interrompeu de forma gentil, colocando uma mão no braço da loira. "Está tudo bem. Vamos pegar alguma coisa para beber."

"Sim, por favor, façam isso, meninas," Judy analisou o ambiente ao redor da sala, em busca de uma fuga daquela conversa. "Deixe-me voltar aos serviços de anfitriã, mas estarei por perto para vê-las de novo." Ela acenou e sorriu, despachando-as com eficiência enquanto via a filha e a namorada caminharem em direção a sala de jantar para se juntarem aos outros.

"E como vai sua filha, Elizabeth, certo?" Quinn assentiu. "Ela deve ser o que, quase uma adolescente agora?"

Quinn sorriu, balançando a cabeça, e respondeu, "Não, na verdade ela só tem nove anos e meio." Quinn sabia que a Sra. Kennedy, que sempre se sentara duas cadeiras a frente de sua família na igreja quando era pequena, tinha plena consciência da idade de Beth, mas não podia deixar escapar a oportunidade de cutucar a historia de sua gravidez na adolescência. "Mas ela certamente age como uma adolescente às vezes." Quinn brincou.

Rachel sorriu e passou o braço ao redor da cintura de Quinn. "Ela certamente tem seus momentos."

"E como você conhece Elizabeth?" Sra. Kennedy perguntou, olhando para Rachel com desconfiança.

"Sra. Kennedy, me desculpe, eu pensava que já se conheciam. Essa é Rachel Berry, minha namorada."

"Que bom! Bom saber que você tem amigos empenhados em se envolver com sua filha, Quinn." Ela se voltou para Rachel. "Então você geralmente vigia Elizabeth quando Quinn está ocupada?"

"Hum, não, Sra. Kennedy," Rachel disse, estranhamente insegura de si mesma. "Creio ter havido um mal entendido. Eu não vigio Beth quando Quinn não está em casa, eu ajudo a criá-la." Sra. Kennedy franziu a testa. "Entenda, Quinn e eu não somos amigas no sentido platônico... Nós somos namoradas no real sentido de termos um compromisso sério."

"Oh," Sra. Kennedy disse, a aversão estampada em suas feições, analisando então seus corpos, demorando um tempo a mais no braço de Rachel em volta de Quinn. "Entendo". E com isso, Sra. Kennedy se afastou, deixando-as sozinhas no canto da sala de estar.

"Isso foi... Bom." Rachel sorriu, pressionando um beijo na bochecha de Quinn. "Posso pegar alguma coisa pra você? Você precisa se sentar? Você passou muito tempo em pé durante o dia, querida."

"Eu estou bem, amor." Quinn respondeu, sorrindo. "Eu não estou inválida, só grávida."

"Com licença?" Judy disse, juntando-se a elas com uma taça de champanhe presa entre os dedos. "Eu não tive a intenção de ouvir o que vocês estavam dizendo, mas acabei escutando a conversa e me pareceu que você dizia que estava grávida, Quinnie." Ela riu. "Meus ouvidos podem estar enganados, mas, o que foi que você disse, querida?"

Quinn congelou. Ela sabia que teria que contar isso a sua mãe alguma hora, mas ela não planejava faze-lo tão cedo e certamente não no meio de uma festa abarrotada de amigos preconceituosos de Judy. Ela sabia que estava tão branca quanto um fantasma e se sentiu ligeiramente tonta. Quinn sentiu os braços de Rachel circundar sua cintura mais uma vez, enquanto ela mesma apertava a mão da namorada em busca de conforto. Incentivada pelo toque de Rachel, Quinn sentiu seus sentidos voltarem aos poucos. Após trocar um olhar com a namorada, Quinn respirou fundo, empinando os ombros e olhou nos olhos da mãe. "Você ouviu direito, mãe. Eu estou grávida."

Quinn viu o rosto da mãe ficar pálido, os olhos arregalados de surpresa para depois brilharem em sinal de esperança. "Quem é o pai?"

"Bem, é que... Sabe mãe, nem sempre tem que ter um..."

"Sra. Fabray, Judy," Rachel deu um passo à frente, apertando a mão de Quinn como a outra fizera antes. "Não tem pai, exatamente. Nós cuidadosamente escolhemos um doador de esperma para contribuição genética e Quinn foi inseminada artificialmente, mas não haverá pai na vida do bebê. Quinn e eu vamos criá-lo sozinhas."

Judy estava claramente perplexa. "Mas eu não entendo." Ela disse. "Vocês não são um pouco jovens? Vocês têm tanto tempo pela frente, e ambas poderiam encontrar homens de verdade, se casar, terem filhos com eles."

Quinn encarou a mãe, incrédula, certa de que poderia esganá-la ali mesmo. Ela apertou a mão de Rachel novamente enquanto a namorada tomava a liderança. Rachel decidiu responder a pergunta mais fácil e menos ofensiva da parte de Judy. "Nós somos jovens, sim, mas depois de amplas discussões sobre o assunto, decidimos que esse é o momento certo para nós. Queremos que Beth e o novo bebê se sintam próximos sem ter uma enorme diferença de idade os separando. Nós duas temos empregos estáveis, uma casa com quintal e bastante dinheiro economizado para continuar a viver confortavelmente mesmo com a licença maternidade de Quinn e minhas férias para cuidar do bebê, quando Quinn voltar ao trabalho."

"Desculpe," Judy interrompeu, abordando não Rachel, mas a própria filha. "Se você não está disposta a ter tempo para a criança então deveria deixá-la ficar comigo. Toda criança precisa crescer rodeada por uma família, eu sei que lhe ensinei isso. Nós não a deixávamos em casa com uma babá quando você era pequena e você não deve querer isso para o bebê também. Já foi ruim o bastante você ter se mudado com Rachel para a mesma casa que minha neta."

Sentindo a tensão de Rachel ao seu lado, Quinn não pôde se controlar. Elevando a voz, ela gritou, "Mãe! Rachel será a mãe desse bebê também! Eu sei o quão difícil deve ser pra você entender, mas você precisa enfiar na sua cabeça que Rachel e eu nos amamos e planejamos passar a vida inteira juntas com Beth e o novo bebê e qualquer outra criança que a gente decida ou não criar no futuro. Eu não estou esperando um homem, porque eu não preciso de homem nenhum. Eu amo a Rachel, a Rachel me ama, e ama o bebê, e ama Beth. Então por favor, aceite isso ou... Esqueça. Vamos sair daqui, querida." Quinn pegou a mão de Rachel caminhando em direção ao armário de casacos do hall, apanhando primeiro o casaco de Rachel e depois o próprio.

"Não faça uma tempestade num copo d'água," Judy disse para a filha. "Um dia Rachel vai se cansar de brincar de casinha com você, e você estará sozinha, precisando da sua família. Mesmo que ela ame o bebê como uma verdadeira mãe, ela nunca poderá amar Beth da mesma maneira assim como Beth jamais poderá amá-la também. Elas não são uma família, você acha que Beth não percebe isso? Ela apenas vai continuar a ficar confusa e desconfortável dentro da própria casa o que é simplesmente injusto com ela." Agora, toda a gritaria já havia atraído a atenção do restante dos convidados que assistiam a discussão ao redor da entrada, com olhos esbugalhados e bocas abertas. "Você vai se arrepender disso, Quinnie, eu sei que no fundo você também sabe disso. Vocês não são uma família e um bebê agora não vai mudar isso!"

"Nós estamos indo, mãe." Quinn disse calmamente embora lágrimas estivessem rolando por suas bochechas. Ela seguiu Rachel até a porta da frente e bateu-a atrás de si em seguida.

"Eu sinto muito".

Rachel afivelou o cinto de segurança e colocou o carro em movimento em silencio. Ligando as luzes e saindo da rua lateral direto para a rodovia, em direção a sua casa.

"Rachel, querida, eu sinto muito. Por favor, fale comigo, amor, por favor. Você sabe que eu não me sinto daquele jeito, minha mãe só estava sendo idiota junto com aqueles amigos estúpidos. Não dê atenção a ela, Rachel, por favor."

"Para, Quinn", Rachel disse. "Não é você quem tem que me pedir desculpas, OK?"

"Mas ela é minha mãe, e aqueles são os amigos dela. Aquela gente, eles pensam da mesma maneira que eu pensava antes, antes de te conhecer melhor, antes de me apaixonar por você. Eu fui criada no mundo, Rach, e eu preciso que você saiba que eu sinto muito."

"Por favor, não faça isso com você."

Quinn se calou. Aquela não era sua intenção, ela não queria que o assunto se tornasse uma briga entre as duas. Ambas sabiam que enfrentariam aversões, e que a família de Quinn seria a maior causadora de toda a oposição. Rachel sempre esteve tão preparada, Quinn não entendia ao certo o porquê da namorada ter levado tudo tão a sério. Mas ela realmente não precisava saber assim como elas não precisavam brigar. Elas estavam do mesmo lado, foi uma escolha em conjunto aumentar a família trazendo um novo bebê ao mundo. Rachel foi uma participante ativa na decisão, na preparação e até mesmo na hora da concepção, e ela seria mais participante ainda nos momentos da gravidez, nos aniversários, nas mamadeiras no meio da noite, nos joelhos machucados, nas intimidações do colegial. Assim como ela fazia por Beth. Oh, Deus, Beth. Por isso Rachel estava tão triste.

"Beth é sua também, e você sabe," Quinn disse calmamente e percebeu o momento em que as mãos de Rachel apertaram o volante com força, fazendo os nós de seus dedos ficarem brancos. "Ela é sua mais do que jamais será do Puck. Deus, mais do que jamais será minha!"

Rachel olhou para frente enquanto estacionava o carro no acostamento, uma lagrima solitária deslizando lentamente pelo rosto. Ela ficou em silencio por um longo tempo, colocando o carro em movimento mais uma vez, resolvendo estacionar na garagem de um supermercado qualquer da cidade. Quinn elevou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada. Rachel tocou o violino preso entre os bancos da frente antes de puxar um lenço do bloquinho sob o porta-luvas para assoar o nariz. As duas ficaram em silencio até Rachel finalmente se sentir preparada para falar. "Eu a amo."

Era apenas um sussurro, mas era como se Rachel respirasse o que dizia. E foi o suficiente para que Quinn soubesse que Rachel estava pronta para se abrir. Puxando-a para mais perto, colocou-a em seu colo e balançou-a de leve, passando as mãos suavemente em suas costas e dizendo baixinho contra seus cabelos. "Eu sei querida. Eu sei que você ama. E Beth também sabe, eu juro."

"Mas e quanto ao bebê? Será que ele vai me amar?"

"Claro que sim! Você vai ser mãe dele também, querida. Só porque ele terá meus genes não significa que serei uma mãe melhor que você. Nós já conversamos sobre isso, amor."

"Não. Eu sei." Rachel respirou fundo, todo seu corpo tremendo. "É que, as coisas que sua mãe disse esta noite, deixei que me afetassem. Eu sei que não deveria dizer isso, mas sua mãe está certa. Eu não sou a mãe desse bebê, assim como eu não sou a mãe da Beth. Sou só uma estranha vivendo na sua casa. Eu sei que não sou a mãe da Beth, você é! E Puck é o pai. Eu posso lidar com isso pelo tempo que puder. Mas e o bebê, Quinn? Ele supostamente é meu, mas não vai ser, não de verdade."

"Oh, querida," Quinn suspirou, alisando o cabelo de Rachel e balançando-a um pouco mais. "Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, amor."

"Não Quinn, você não precisa pedir desculpas, isso não é culpa sua. É só que... O que vai acontecer quando ele tiver 13 anos e eu disser que não pode ficar na rua até tarde e ele simplesmente resolva explodir comigo gritando 'Você não é minha mãe, não pode me dizer o que fazer!' você não percebe o quanto isso vai doer?" Quinn assentiu e pressionou um beijo no topo da cabeça de Rachel. "Ou o que vou fazer quando ele estiver na terceira série e tiver que fazer um trabalho sobre sua arvore genealógica, como Beth fez? Eu não poderei ser inclusa neste. Quinn, eu nem mesmo vou poder alimentá-lo enquanto ele for um bebê. Só a mãe pode fazer isso e eu não vou ser capaz de fazê-lo. Ele vai saber, Quinn, que terá um vínculo com você e não comigo, ele vai saber."

"Rach," Quinn começou suavemente, tomando-lhe as mãos e colocando sobre seu próprio ventre. "Esse bebê já ama você. Ele não liga se não é você que o está carregando e sim eu. Ele não se importa se eu vou alimentá-lo, embora eu planeje tirar meu leite para que você possa lhe dar de comer também. Ele não se importa se vai ter meus genes e não os seus. Rachel, querida, quando você falar com o bebê, quando você cantar pra ele, ele já vai estar conhecendo e adorando sua voz. E eu tenho certeza de que é apenas uma das muitas coisas que ele vai adorar em você quando finalmente nascer. Antes que você perceba, ele vai amar quando você o segurar delicadamente em seus braços na hora de dormir. Ele vai amar o modo como você vai coloca-lo na banheira mantendo o sabão longe de seus olhos. Ele vai amar ter você ao lado quando começar a engatinhar no chão do corredor e quando ele estiver mais velho, quando vocês derem as fugidinhas em direção a cozinha para as Festas do Sorvete à Meia-Noite como você faz com Beth achando que eu ainda não percebi."

Rachel olhou para cima com um olhar culpado, mas dando um sorriso pequeno. "Obrigada, querida. Por tudo o que você disse e por não estragar nossas festinhas do Sorvete à Meia-Noite."

Quinn sorriu também. "Você lembra quando Beth tinha só três anos e pegou catapora?" Rachel assentiu. "Isto foi antes mesmo de estarmos namorando, na verdade, e você foi até minha casa para me socorrer. Aquela foi a única noite em que ela estava tão doente e esgotada que eu senti que não podia fazer nada para ajuda-la, então eu liguei pra você em pânico. Você lembra o que você fez?"

"Eu fui para sua casa," Rachel respondeu, encarando-a perplexa. "É claro que eu fui, você precisava de ajuda."

"Mas você lembra o que fez quando chegou? Você rapidamente entrou e subiu para o quarto de Beth, ajustando o DVD portátil em A Pequena Sereia, ficando em baixo das cobertas com ela. Você deixou que ela sentasse no seu colo e deitasse a cabeça em seu peito enquanto você gentilmente e discretamente segurava os braços dela para que ela parasse de se coçar. Você lembra disso, amor?"

Rachel assentiu. "Eu apareci lá com catapora dois dias depois."

"Exatamente," Quinn sorriu. "E foi ali que eu soube. Quando eu descobri que você nunca havia tido catapora antes e mesmo assim ficou com ela na cama e segurou Beth por horas, eu pensei 'Esse é o tipo de pessoa que eu quero na vida da Beth.' E enquanto as coisas entre nós progrediam, eu soube que você era exatamente a mulher com quem eu queria ter mais filhos."

"Sério?"

"Sério. Você vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa para o bebê, Rach, e você já é ótima para Beth. Os dois têm muita sorte em ter você."

Rachel sorriu e beijou delicadamente os lábios de Quinn. "Eu te amo." Ela disse, antes de se afastar e gentilmente levantar a camisa de Quinn, pressionando os lábios em sua barriga pequena ainda, mas crescente. "E eu amo você também, muito, muito mesmo."

"Hei, Britt," Rachel suspirou, abrindo a porta e acendendo a luz do corredor.

Brittany bocejou, se espreguiçando e sentando no sofá, esfregando os olhos de forma sonolenta. "Oi, vocês chegaram. Está tudo bem? Onde está a Quinn?"

"Ela ainda está no carro. Queria ligar pra mãe antes de entrar."

"Noite difícil?" Brittany perguntou, preocupada, andando até Rachel, que pendurava o casaco no armário da sala.

"Pode-se dizer que sim," Rachel disse, dando o assunto por encerrado. "Como está a Beth?"

"Oh, você sabe, incrível como sempre. Nós comemos pizza, assistimos um filme e jogamos baralho." Brittany ponderou. "Ela venceu."

Rachel sorriu. "Ela está dormindo?"

"Provavelmente, ela subiu há cerca de duas horas. Mas eu fui lá algumas vezes, de qualquer forma. Ela ficou perguntando a noite toda a que horas vocês chegariam. Ela sentiu saudades."

"Nós vamos subir quando Quinn entrar, tenho certeza de que ela vai querer dar um beijo de boa-noite na filha."

"Você deveria ir também, Rach. A noite toda foi 'Rachel isto e Rachel aquilo'. A garota venera o chão em que você pisa, sabe."

Rachel sorriu. "Obrigado, Britt, por tudo. Foi realmente muito gentil você ter ficado aqui com Beth por nós esta noite."

"A qualquer hora, é só dizer. Ela é realmente uma grande garota." Brittany sorriu, empurrando um braço depois o outro pra dentro do casaco antes de envolver a peça em seu corpo. "Eu só vou dizer um 'Oi' pra Quinn antes de ir. Você, vai ver sua menina."

Puxando Beth gentilmente para o lado, Rachel deitou na cama ao lado dela, apertando as costas da garota contra seu peito, descansando seu queixo sobre a cabeça de Beth, inalando o doce aroma de seu xampu de morango.

"Mamãe?" sussurrou a menina, sonolenta, esfregando os olhos.

"Não, amorzinho, sou eu." Rachel disse, se perguntando se deveria ter respondido ao nome. "Não precisa acordar. Sua mãe e eu acabamos de chegar e eu quis vir aqui me deitar com você um tempinho. Eu senti sua falta essa noite, docinho."

"Eu senti sua falta também, Rachy."

Rachel sorriu, alisando o cabelo da menina antes de beijar suavemente seus cabelos mais uma vez. Beth não a chamava daquele jeito desde que entrara para a escola, mas em momentos de sono como aquele ela sempre recorria ao apelido transformando Rachel em sua heroína que sabia ser a única a fazer os melhores fortes de cobertores e panquecas de trigo e curar machucados sem nem mesmo usar um band-aid, melhor do que ninguém.

"Rachel?" Beth perguntou um momento depois, soando mais alerta, apesar de Rachel ter pensado por um instante que ela já havia voltado a dormir. "Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"O que, amorzinho? Você sabe que pode me perguntar qualquer coisa."

Beth se virou para Rachel, a cama pequena diminuindo ainda mais o espaço entre elas. Beth franziu a testa, com uma expressão tão séria, que apesar de ter sido ofuscada pela luz noturna, era tão tipicamente 'Rachel' que nem a própria pôde deixar de sorrir. Os olhos de Beth encontraram os seus, então a pequena se encolheu entre seus braços, se aconchegando e escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

O coração de Rachel acelerou de preocupação pelo que Beth poderia ter a dizer, já que a menina parecia muito nervosa. Esfregando os braços em torno de Beth distraidamente, Rachel se perguntou se a menor poderia ouvir seu coração batendo forte.

"Eu sei que você disse que o novo bebê vai demorar um tempo pra chegar," Beth começou, murmurando contra o peito de Rachel. "Mas quando ele chegar, você ainda vai me amar?"

Rachel ficou chocada, porque nunca havia pensado que Beth se preocuparia com isso, muito menos que expressasse em voz alta suas preocupações. Quando haviam se sentado para lhe explicar que se tornaria uma irmã mais velha, ela e Quinn tinham feito de tudo para que Beth não pensasse que a estavam substituindo e que ela sempre seria sua menininha. Sentindo o corpo de Beth ficar tenso e tremer levemente, Rachel percebeu como o silencio poderia ser mal interpretado e respondeu a ela.

"Oh, Bethy," ela disse, abraçando-a ainda mais apertado. "Claro que vou continuar amando você. Eu e sua mãe amamos muito, muito você e isso não vai mudar. Não vai mudar nunca, querida."

"Eu sei que mamãe vai continuar me amando," Beth sussurrou entre lagrimas, o choro mais pesado agora. "Mas e você? Eu acho que você não vai me amar mais."

Beth enterrou o rosto ainda mais contra o corpo de Rachel, agora balançando em meio a soluços e Rachel sentiu seu coração despedaçar. O que havia feito de errado para que Beth pensasse daquela maneira? Repassando mentalmente tudo o que fizera na semana passada, tentou lembrar de alguma coisa que poderia ter falado que pudesse ter sido mal interpretado por Beth, ou se havia sido rude e severa demais em qualquer castigo. Mas não foi capaz de pensar em nada. Talvez ela não servisse para a maternidade, afinal. Havia sido uma boa idéia Quinn ser mãe biológica do bebê, ela pensou, embora um pouco triste consigo mesma.

Ainda assim, ela abraçou Beth bem apertada, esperando que a força de seus braços ao redor da garota que sempre criara como filha pudesse mantê-las mais algum tempo juntas. Após vários minutos entre soluços, Beth começou a se acalmar, e então ela sussurrou para Rachel novamente.

"Eu sei que você me ama, assim como a mamãe, porque é o que vocês sempre falam. Mas mamãe tem que me amar, porque eu sou dela, sabe, como acontece com os genes ou alguma coisa assim como você me explicou um dia desses." Rachel sorriu entre lagrimas, emocionada por Beth ter herdado sua mania de divagações também. "Mas você não tem os mesmos genes que eu, então você não tem que me amar. E quando o bebê chegar, mesmo que ele tenha os genes da mamãe também, eu acho que você vai amá-lo mais, porque você vai ser mãe dele também. Mas eu só tenho a mamãe e você é minha Rachel. E eu adoro que você seja minha Rachel, mas você não tem que me amar porque não é minha mãe como vai ser para o bebê." Beth suspirou, enxugando as lagrimas, e mais uma vez, escondeu o rosto, dessa vez, nos travesseiros.

Percebendo de onde vinha toda a preocupação, Rachel respirou fundo. Ela não havia feito nada de errado, ela só precisava assegurar a Beth que sempre pensaria nela como uma filha.

"Elizabeth," disse Rachel, num tom sério para que Beth pudesse olhá-la nos olhos. "Ouça bem, querida, e escute o que eu vou dizer, OK? Só porque nós não temos os mesmos genes, não significa que eu te ame menos. Eu sei que algumas pessoas podem pensar que sua mãe te ama mais do eu porque ela teve você, mas isso não é verdade. Amor não tem nada a ver com o fato de ter ficado na barriga de alguém, certo? Eu te amo tanto quanto ela porque temos todas essas lembranças felizes que tenho com você e isso significa muito pra mim."

"Mesmo?" Beth perguntou incrédula, sentando longe de Rachel para manter contato visual. Rachel assentiu, sentando com as costas na cama, puxando Beth para o seu colo.

"Mesmo. Eu te amo porque você constrói as melhores cabanas de cobertor do que qualquer um que eu conheça. E eu te amo porque você dá abraços muito, muito bons, especialmente quando eu estou triste e precisando de você para que eu me sinta melhor. E eu te amo porque você sempre vai me visitar atrás do palco antes de uma grande apresentação. Eu amo nossas fugidinhas no meio da noite para tomar sorvete. E eu te amo porque, embora você realmente não se pareça comigo e não tenhamos o mesmo DNA, você sempre vai ser minha garotinha. Sempre. Isso faz sentido?"

Beth inclinou a cabeça, abraçando Rachel e chorando em seu ombro. Mais uma vez, a morena apenas acariciou suas costas, sentindo o cheirinho de bebê que Beth deixava para trás, mas lembrando, mesmo assim, os tempos em que ela era só uma menininha e Rachel e Quinn apenas amigas, quando as três saiam para passear no fim de semana. Rachel já as amava antes... Antes de sequer pensarem em serem uma família. Beth era a garotinha de Rachel e nada, nem ninguém, poderia dizer algo diferente.

"Rachel?" Beth perguntou novamente, alguns minutos depois.

"Sim, querida?"

"Eu estava pensando. Você sabe que quando o bebê puder falar, ele vai te chamar de 'mãe' e não de Rachel?" Rachel assentiu, ainda acariciando as costas da menina. "Bem, eu acho que isso talvez possa confundir o bebê, quando eu chamá-la de Rachel. Você não acha? Então eu estava pensando, se estiver tudo bem pra você e pra mamãe, mas se realmente ficasse tudo bem, porque eu ainda não compreendo perfeitamente..."

"Beth," Rachel interrompeu. "Você pode dizer o que quiser pra mim, sem pedir desculpas. Você sabe disso."

"Eu sei. Eu acho... eu só queria saber se talvez estivesse tudo bem pra você se eu pudesse te chamar de 'mãe' também. Desde que, sabe, se você me ama como uma mãe e se você realmente vai continuar me amando mesmo com o novo bebê e é assim que ele vai chamá-la, então, faz sentido."

"Claro que você pode, docinho. Eu adoraria." Rachel piscou para conter as lagrimas. "Você ainda pode me chamar de Rachel, às vezes, se quiser apenas experimentar e ver como fica. Mas eu ficaria realmente feliz em ser sua mãe."

Beth abraçou-a forte. "Eu te amo, mãe," ela sussurrou.

"Eu também amo você, menininha." Rachel sorriu, entre lagrimas. "Mais do que você pode imaginar."

Pouco depois, a porta se abriu e uma frestinha da luz do corredor iluminou o quarto.

"Oi, mamãe," Beth disse baixinho, sem tirar a cabeça dos ombros de Rachel.

"Hei, aqui estão minhas duas mulheres favoritas", Quinn sorriu, beijando a testa das duas antes de sentar na beirada da cama, passando a mão pelo cabelo na filha. "Eu odeio acabar com a festa, mas eu acho que já passou da hora de todas irmos para a cama."

"Você está certa," disse Rachel, levantando Beth e colocando-a delicadamente sobre a cama, passando o cobertor através de seu corpinho enquanto Quinn lhe dava mais um beijo. "Bons sonhos, querida. Sua mãe e eu estaremos ao lado, se precisar de alguma coisa." Rachel beijou a testa de Beth mais uma vez, antes de segurar a mão de Quinn enquanto se dirigiam para a porta do quarto.

"Boa noite, mamãe," Beth disse quando Rachel e Quinn chegaram ao corredor. "E boa noite, mãe."

Quinn voltou seu olhar para Rachel, elevando uma sobrancelha. "Isso é novidade!"

Rachel assentiu e sorriu, puxando Quinn pelos quadris, até que seus corpos se tocassem, num encaixe perfeito. "Tem uma garota fantástica ali dentro. Você fez um trabalho maravilhoso com ela."

"Não," Quinn disse severamente, então se inclinou e depositou um beijo doce e prolongado na boca de Rachel. "_Nós_ fizemos."

* * *

**Fofa não?**

**Agora, reviews podem me ajudar a perder a virgindade, que tal dar uma ajudinha, hã?**


End file.
